High School Time
by Gabriel The Demon Prince
Summary: Fionna just transfer to a new High School. The most popular people in her High school wants to be friends with her. The Strongest and handsome boy in school is Interested in her. Marshall Lee is in love with her. and to make it worst someone is hunting them down! Join Fionna and her friends with their adventure to Graduation No Drama, right? FIOLEE PEOPLE!


My name is Fionna Knight, I'm a regular High School girl. I enjoyed my life until I transferred in to this weird High School named Ooo High. I transferred here because my sister, Cake got a job in Aaa. I have a brother but, my brother will be joining here in the next Semester with our Older Brother, Jake.

"BUNNY!/FIONNA!" that's my friends calling. they are all very popular in this school. People is Jealous because I get to join them in a few days.

But, they don't know joining them is a pain in the ass. **(A/N: Kids if you're reading this don't tell your mom you get the 'word' from me!)**

Maybe, you're wandering how can I join the MOST Popular people in school. Well, it started with Slamming the door.

Flashback :

I look at the door, nervous to get in. I don't know how but, I can feel a dark aura coming from my about to be class room. I shook my head. 'come on you can do this!'

I push the door making the door burst open. "H-Hello! My name is F-Fionna!" I said while I close my eyes. I open my eyes to be greeted by the stare of all my classmate and teacher.

There's this awkward silence then, everyone burst in to laughter. "FIONNA KNIGHT! COME TO MY OFFICE AFTER SCHOOL!".

* * *

It's Lunch time and I'm eating alone. 'so much for self Introduction!' I huffed. "Is this seat taken?" a girl with green hair smiled at me.

"Um… no, you can sit there if you want, I guess…" She lighten up and sit in the seat in front of me. "My name is Rebecca, but everyone call me Turtle Princess!" I look at her confuse.

"Princess? Wait! Are you a real Princess?!" I look at her wide eye. She laughs "sorry! But, I'm not a real princess you see, this school have a special Program. It makes the student carry out the titles given by the Principle!

For Examples, I got the title Turtle Princess because I like to read (and because I can't run) , the most powerful people gets titled King or Queen and the second best get the title Princess or Prince! The others get titled like a citizen in a Kingdom!"

I look at her confuse. "Citizen titles ?" she nod. "for Example, Roy the Blacksmith usually people who actually know a lot about metals achieve that title!" I nod signaling her to continue.

"Beside titles there's another program! It's just like building your own Kingdom/Group only the second and first powerful students can make their own Kingdom/Group!" I sigh heavily. "I never knew this school would be this complicated!"

"Don't worry Fionna! I know You'll fit in this school!" I stir the straw on my drink. "I hope so! Wait, How do you know my name? sorry for asking such a rude Question!" I rub my head.

She shook her head "no, I'm the one being rude not to let you Introduce yourself! Actually, I'm one of your Classmate!" I hung my head low.

'that means she sees my Horrible Introduction!' Turtle Princess began to panicked.

"F-Fionna! (why is the mood suddenly drop?) Are you okay!" Turtle Princess looked worried.

"I'm Okay! Let's eat before… OH MY GLOB WE ONLY HAVE 5 FREAKING MINUTES LEFT!" Me and Turtle Princess started to eat like a pig.

"Hey can I ask you something?" I said between eating. 'I know It's rude to ask while eating but, My Everything Burrito!'

"What is it Fionna?" she said with a kind smile. "Want to be friends?" her smile turn into a grin "Ofcourse Fionna!" I silently did a Fist pump 'I finally have 1 friend Thank you Glob!'

* * *

~After school~

"Ugh…" I slammed my head on the table. Turtle Princess grab my shoulder.

"Don't worry! I'm sure Mr. Simon will go easy on you, You ARE a new student after all!" I jump from my seat making Turtle Princess hold her chest where her heart is.

"You're right! I'm sure It's just a warning!" I fist pump the air.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHH! Seriously? I have to clean 4 classroom?" I kick the bucket full of water.

"This is ridiculous!" I take a deep breath and let go. "That's okay, only 1 more class to go!" I sigh in relieved.

When I'm finish cleaning the third class, a lady with long blonde hair told me to go to the Principal's office.

'Great! Just when thing is getting better!' I though. I enter the dark room and it surprisingly don't have any light. It's totally black.

"Fionna, you can sit down!" I touch the air around me to know if there is a seat next to me and surprisingly there is a sofa.

"I'm here to give you your title!" a voice said it's so dark I can't even se anything. "Okay, What's my title?" I said excited.

"From now on you are known as Fionna the Adventurer!" I look at the spot where the voice came. "That's not a citizen title!" she chuckled.

"Yes, It's not I'm giving you this title cause it suits you! You must know Adventurers are a free human so you are allowed to not be in any group!" I punch the air with my fist.

"MATHMATICAL! Thank you ma'am!" I was about to leave until someone grab my shoulder and lean to my ear.

"You have to be careful little Adventurer! Someone might steal your title!" The person get away from me.

"Now, off you go!" when Fionna finally out the Principal became a bat and fly whispers a magic spell so the school is protected from anything.

"Fionna the adventurer! I think I can live with that!" I push the door of the school but, it won't open I kick punch and even slice the door but, nothing happen. There's not even a scratch Globit!

I was about to kick again when a pair of red eyes glow and come loser. "It won't work Bunny!" a guy with raven hair said. "How did you know?" I shouted.

"Because, bunny I've been in this got-locked-in-school-situation a lot of times!" his figure step and the light from the moonlight making me see his full body.

There's a few in human thing in that body like, How his SKIN is pale and he has a BITE MARK and a pair of FREAKING FANGS!

"What are you?" the creature came closer making me freaked out and my reflects is taking over making me hit the boy.

"OH MY GLOB! I'M SO SORRY?!" I ran to the boy to see if there's any damage.

The boy punch my face but I dodge it. "WHAT IN AAA ARE YOU DOING?!" I scream. He just chuckle and dust his pants.

"Now, we're even!" My face is red because of anger. "THE FUDGE MAN?! IF THAT ACTUALLY HIT I…-" I was cut by a hand pushing me.

"Hey, you hit my face without me dodging, bunny!" he smirk.

"Oh, aren't you a gentlemen! THAT DOESN'T MATTER! Even if I am wrong a MAN Doesn't PUNCH A FREAKING GIRL?!" He pull my Bunny ear hat making my blonde long hair fall like a waterfall.

"there's 2 thing I want to say! 1. I'm a TEENAGER not a man and 2. Wow, You look beautiful without your hat!" He put on my bunny ear hat.

"Hey Give that Back!" I said punching him. "No way bunny! You look beautiful without it!" He dodge it while chuckling.

"Let me see what you got Bunny!" the boy said as he circled me.

"Sure, Pretty boy!" I smile and tackle him. I was about to punch him when he grab me and float. Wait WHAT?!

"WOAH?! You can float?" he smirk and lean in the air still floating making me sit on his stomach.

"I'm a Vampire baby!" I rolled my eyes. I jump and land safely. "That doesn't mean I'm afraid to fight you!"

"oh?" He said with interest in his voice.

"That's making me more hyper! COME AT ME BRO!" I take my fighting position. He smirk. He pulled this axe that look like a bass and launch himself at me.

"No fair! You got a weapon!" He swung his axe bass and I jump backward making me fall on my butt. "I didn't say weapons aren't allowed!" I kick him.

"Then let me Introduce you to my sword!" I pull out my sword from my backpack.

"So, you have a weapon, huh?" he's still smirking. 'I can't wait to see his face when he's defeated by a girl!'

Our weapon meet and the boy and I step back grinning and sweating. He run in an amazing speed and I just stare at his movement.

"BIG BRO!" I punch the person that shouted. The boy stop running and rush to the person I punch. I ran to them.

"I'MSOSORRYI'MSOSORRYI'MSOSORRY!" I bow repeatedly. He chuckled carrying the guy I punch. "Don't worry, Bunny! My lil Bro is okay!" he walk away and stop in his track.

"Well?" He stare at me.

"Well what?" I look at him.

"Let's go bunny!"

"Why would I follow you?" I put my sword in my back pack.

"Because, I know a place worth sleeping! And you have to explain to them why my lil bro is unconscious!"

He wasn't joking when he say he know a place worth sleeping. I mean this room is a place worth LIVING! There's a mini arcade. Flat screen TV and a sofa and beanbag chair. The room actually have another room.

"Hey Bro! Guess who's stuck in the school with us!" a girl with a raven black hair pointing at 3 figure.

"OH MY GLOB Marceline! Look, this magazine actually recommended you hair instead of Me!" a girl with a light purple hair said.

"Isn't it obvious LSPs! She really do have a great hair! You should try her hair style!" The dark purple haired teen said.

And they started arguing about hair. Another jet black teen just stay there and watch. Marceline I believe let out sigh.

She look at the unconscious boy. "Marshall, why is Gabriel unconscious?" she ask. 'oh so that's his name.' I was about to explain when Marceline wave hwr hands. "Nevermind! I think I already know!"

Her eyes look at me up and down. "So, Marshall who is your girlfriend?" that make both the purple haired boy and girl look at me.

"OH MY GLOB! I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL I TELL THIS TO EVERYBODY!" Marceline hisses.

"SHUT UP OR I'LL BAN YOU FOR USING OUR PRIVATE ROOM IN SCHOOL AGAIN!" their face fell and started apologizing. I smile It's nice seeing people like this.

**It's night here and I'm tired so, I'll have to stop it here! Please drop a review! THANK YOU ALL and remember EAT TACO AND EVERYTHING BURRITO EVERYONE!**

**~PEACE**


End file.
